Various embodiments relate generally to shower caddies and, more specifically, relate to knockdown shower caddies.
This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description may include concepts that may be pursued, but have not necessarily been previously conceived or pursued. Unless indicated otherwise, what is described in this section is not deemed prior art to the description and claims and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Consumer goods such as plastic shower caddies are typically molded as a single, unitary piece. This simplifies the process of fabrication. Shower caddies may also be made from metal wire alone or in combination with plastic, bamboo or other materials. A typical shower caddy of conventional configuration comprises a substantially rectangular frame, a receptacle typically dimensioned to hold several bottles, such as shampoo, conditioner, body wash, etc., and optionally a soap dish. The receptacle and soap dish are disposed within the rectangular frame and project outwards on a common side of the frame. In use, the top of the rectangular frame is disposed over an object projecting from a wall. Most commonly, the object is a pipe to which a shower head is attached. The rectangular frame is then proximate the shower enclosure wall and the receptacle and soap dish project outwards, away from the wall and towards a user.
However, a single piece consumer product such as a unitary shower caddy suffers from several drawbacks. First, an elongated frame means the product itself requires a larger amount of space for storage and display in a retail setting. Thus, a retailer is able to stock and display fewer products per unit volume. Second, an elongated frame results in a more cumbersome product for transportation and storage by a consumer. Third, a fixed, elongated frame necessitates larger product packaging. Fourth, such a frame means fewer finished products may be shipped per unit volume from a manufacturer to a distributor and to the retailer. Finally, an elongated frame increases the risk of breakage during shipment, on display in a retail setting, and during transportation by a consumer. Collectively, these drawbacks mean higher costs for the manufacturer, distributor, and retailer, a more expensive product for the consumer, and a less resilient product.